List of Crash Bandicoot Melee Trophies
This a list of Crash Bandicoot Melee Trophies/achievements. Trophies/Achievements List Platinum: * Platinum Fruit: Get all of the trophies in the game. Gold: * Character Clearout: Get all of the playable characters in the game. * Costume Clearout: Get all of the playable characters' secret costumes in the game. * Stage Clearout: Get all of the stages in the game. * BIG Spender: Get 10000 points to spend in the shop. * Intense Win: Complete any level in Story Mode on Intense Difficulty * Crash's Intense Battle: Complete Story Mode on Hard Difficulty trophy can also be obtained on Intense Mode * Elite Agent: Complete every last mission in Mission Mode * Master Classed: Complete any mission of Mission Mode on Intense difficulty Silver: * Savior of the Universes: Complete Story Mode * Shopaholic: Get every item in the shop. * Arcade Escapade: Complete Arcade Mode with all characters * Too Easy For Aku Aku: Complete Arcade Mode with any character on Very Easy Difficulty * A Strange Turn of Events: Complete half of the missions in Mission Mode Bronze: * Want a Wumpa? You Got It!: Complete Wumpa Island in Story Mode * Lumber Yard Saved!: Complete Lumber Yard in Story Mode * Ratciclely Awesome!: Complete Ratcicle Kingdom in Story Mode * Evil Public School Graduate: Complete Evil Public School in Story Mode * Just Like Old Times: Complete N. Sanity Island in Story Mode * You Got a Twinsanity in Me!: Complete Twinsanity Island in Story Mode * MotorWorld Fan: Complete Von Clutch's MotorWorld in Story Mode * Doom Cortex Island!: Complete Cortex Island in Story Mode * Savior of Skylands: Fighting Edition: Complete Skylands in Story Mode * First Buyer: Buy 1 item from the shop * Arcade Win: Complete Arcade Mode for the first time with any character * Mission Complete: Complete 1 mission in Mission Mode Bronze Hidden: * Classified Trophy: It's a Secret to Everyone, so don't even look up what it is! (Win 10 matches as Crash in his alternate costume) * Old Vs. New: Win 10 matches as Classic Crash against Modern Crash * I've Set My Laser from Stun to Kill: Score 2 knockouts with Buzz's Super Pixar Smash * Not Today, Zurg!: Defeat Zurg in story mode as Buzz in either confrontation without dying * Best Roundup Buds: Win a Team Battle as Jessie with Woody as her teammate * Lotso's Revenge: Win 10 matches as Lotso against Woody, Buzz, or Jessie * Ka-Chow!: Score a knockout with McQueen's Super Pixar Smash * She's a Racer and a Secret Agent: Win 10 matches as Holley in her alternate costume * Mater's Gifted Job: Win 10 matches as Mater in his Mater the Greater costume * Secret Agents: Play a Cars level with Mater, McMissle, and Shiftwell as part of your character team. * Si! All is-a Right in the World!: Win 10 matches as Francesco * Still the Best Top Scarer: Score 3 knockouts with Sulley's Super Pixar Smash * Just Like Monsters University All Over Again: Play the Monsters University level with Sulley's alternate costume, Mike's MU cap costume, and Randall's alternate costume as part of your character team. * BBF (Best Buds Forever), Just Like Old Times: Win a Team Battle as Randall with Mike as his teammate * Friends Underwater: Play a Finding Nemo level with Marlin and Dory as part of your character team. * Oh Look, A Whale!: Score 3 knockouts with Dory's Super Pixar Smash * Here's Brucey!: Score 2 knockouts with Bruce's Super Pixar Smash * Show Time: Win 20 matches as Mr. Incredible * The Dash Likes Chaos: Activate Dash's Super Pixar Smash and Hammer Bro's Assist in the same fight * Violet's Glory Deed: Activate Violet's Super Pixar Smash on the Metrovile Docks level * Just Like Old Times: Win a Team Battle as Mrs. Incredible in her alternate costume with Mr. Incredible in his alternate costume as her teammate on the Metrovile level * I Know, I Know, Freeze: Score 2 knockouts with Frozone's Super Pixar Smash * Do I Know How to Throw a Party or What!?: Win 10 matches as Syndrome against either of the Incredibles or Frozone * Ants Don't Serve Grasshoppers!: Defeat Hopper in Story Mode as Flik without dying * For the Colony, and for Oppressed Ants Everywhere!: Win 10 matches as Flik in his alternate costume * Fastest Rat: Get through the Gusteau's level in under 4 minutes * Robot's Revenge: Defeat AUTO in Story Mode as WALL-E without dying * WALL-E's Imposter: Win a match as WALL-E in his normal costume against WALL-E in his alternate costume * EVE's Shooting Practice: Score 2 knockouts with EVE's Super Pixar Smash * Adventure is Out There: Score 2 knockouts with Carl's Super Pixar Smash * Frenemies: Defeat Charles F. Muntz in Story Mode as Carl without dying * Crouching Princess, Hidden Archer: Win a match as Merida in her alternate costume against Merida in her normal costume * The Bear and the Bow: Defeat Mor'du in Story as Merida without dying * Happiness Extreme: Score 2 knockouts with Joy's Super Pixar Smash * Anger Madness: Score 2 knockouts with Anger's Super Pixar Smash * Are You Ready to Rock?: Score 2 knockouts with Chicken Little's Super Pixar Smash * Chicken Little's BIG Embarrassment: Win 10 matches as Chicken Little in his alternate costume * To... the Future!: Score 3 knockouts with Wilbur's Super Pixar Smash on the Todayland stage * Keep Moving Forward: Activate Lewis's Assist while playing as Wilbur * Dr. Calico's Dog Trouble: Defeat Dr. Calico in Story Mode as Bolt without dying * Bolt, Speak: Score 3 knockouts with Bolt's Super Pixar Smash on any of the Bolt stages * Rhino's Big Hit: Score a knockout with Rhino's Assist * Frying Chaos: Score 2 knockouts with Flynn's Super Pixar Smash * Rapunzel's Home: Activate Rapunzel's Assist on the Rapunzel's Tower stage * Mother Knows Best: Defeat Mother Gothel in Story Mode as Flynn without dying * I'M GONNA WRECK IT!: Score 2 knockouts with Wreck-It Ralph's Super Smash Attack * Meet My Awesome Wife: Activate Sergeant Calhoun's Assist while playing as Fix-It Felix * I'm the Real Hedgehog!: Activate Shadow's Assist while fighting against Sonic * Super Sonic Style!: Activate Sonic's Super Smash Attack on any of either the Wreck-It Ralph stages or the Sonic The Hedgehog stages * Dr. Eggman's Revenge: Win 10 matches as Eggman against Sonic * E.G.G. E.M.P.E.R.O.R.: Score 3 knockouts with Eggman's Super Pixar Smash * Let It Go: Win 10 matches as Elsa on the Elsa's Ice Palace stage * Only for Today: Win 10 matches as Elsa in her Coronation costume * Frozen... Literally!: Score a knockout with Elsa's Super Pixar Smash * Snowman's Best Friend: Activate Olaf's Assist while playing as Anna * Hiro's Job: Defeat Yokai in Story Mode as Hiro without dying * Before Vs After: Win a match as Hiro in his alternate costume against Hiro in his normal costume * Best of Friends: Win a Team Battle as Baymax with Hiro as his teammate * Flawless Bandicoot: Defeat the Final Boss in Story Mode without taking damage Category:Other Stuff Category:Lists Category:Trophies